Mothman vs Omicron
Mothman (Or Moth Man) vs Omicron (Or Omnicronus) is a collab what if? Death Battle created by Necromercer and BloodyBloodwork365. Description Two alien god-kings of calamity! Who will win? The ancient and powerful cryptid king or tyrant emperor of the Crocatoan? Description Wiz: Imagine, right now. What does the destroyer of worlds look like? Boomstick: Well, stop thinkin', 'cause here's your answer! Necro: Moth Man, the calamitous king of the Cryptids. Blood: Omicron, the tyrant god of 24.63% of the universe. Boomstick: They're Wiz, Necro and Blood. I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job and obligation to analyze these two godlike combatants' weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... another Death Battle Collab. 'Moth Man Predicts DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Existance had just begun. And it was already corrupted. Mercer: The Eldritch was born as a negative to the positive of The Creator, so that balance could be reached. Because no balance equals total destruction, apparently. Necro: The Eldrich, thanks to it's power was sealed in a pocket dimension, so he made a few servants. Four to be exact. But today, we are focusing on one of his most powerful, the servant who was made specifically to cause calamity. Mercer: The Moth Man. Necro: Wait a second. Why a moth? Mercer: Are you kidding me? Have you SEEN those motherfuckers in action? Necro: Yes I have. They suck. Anyway, the Moth Man has a good deal of powers that he uses to crush his foes. Mercer: The first of which is his ability to manipulate energy, allowing him to shoot energy blasts, and to create shields and such. Necro: Moth Man can raise the dead, Teleport, Fly, make people go insane with a glare, read minds, eat, manipulate absorb and destroy souls and astral bodies. Mercer: But everything changes once Moth man takes his foe to the Midnight Zone. Necro: The Midnight Zone is basically a massive power-up which, give him access to all kinds of powers he does not have in his base form, like Law Manipulation and Creation. Law Manipulation means that the Moth Man can manipulate any pre existing Law, such as gravity, motion or reality, to any extent, as long as it does not contradict the main concept. That means that, if Moth Man were to rewrite the law of gravity, he could not say that gravity dose not exist. The best he could do would be making gravity almost non existent. Popup: Meaning, that he could not turn the law off, as that would contradict the law's concept, of Gravity always existing, and of it applying to everything. Mercer: With his creation power, Moth Man can do things like create separate universe or pocket dimensions. Omicron Assimilates DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: There are many terrifying secrets the universe holds. A [[X-Ray (OC)|genocidal robot god]], a race of aliens who command the universe. But none of these even come close to the terror and death wrought ny one race alone... the Crocatoan. Boomstick: Gazuntite. Blood: No, no. The Crocatoan are a race of silicon-based vampire-like aliens who aim to rule over the universe. One individual in particular was capable of obliterating large galactic superclusters as his legends said. This was their king, and the most powerful being in the universe, Omnicronus-Nebiru, also known... as Omicron-Deneb. Lightning crashes behind Omicron, turning him into a silloughette and showing only his eyes. Boomstick: AH! Wiz: In fact, the 'Nebiru' in his name could be reffering to Planet X, which was stated to have caused multiple mass exctinctions, including the Permian Extinction, which wiped out 99% of ALL LIFE ON EARTH. Boomstick: Please, Wiz. That's the very bottom of his potential! Omicron can casually create magnitude 15.2 earthquakes everywhere on... Earth by walking around! Wiz: The minimum energy to do this would be 37 exatons of TNT. Omicron can also go toe-to-toe with and defeat X-Ray. He's done it before. This means that Omicron must be stronger, faster and more durable than X-RAY! You know, the guy who can move from the edge of the observable universe to Earth in 80 years, is made of Quark Star material AND has an attack that disintegrates atoms and nuclei apart?! Boomstick: Omicron also beat Charlotte, y'know, the chick who beat the Primarch, who is basically alien God, in a minute... IN LESS THAN THIRTY SECONDS! Wiz: And the Primarch is a multiversal being at least, being the supreme being of, well, the multiverse. Also, Omicron can do... this. Omicron splits his lower jaw in half and opens his mouth before sending a snake-like tongue at someone. Boomstick: WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SEE?!?! Blood: As a Crocatoan, Omicron has the ability to drink the blood of his victims and use a 'virus' to infect them, mutating their DNA and turning them into more Crocatoan. The most terrifying thing about this is the fact that it worked on these blue guys, who evolved to be IMMUNE to getting sick! Wiz: Omicron is also a talented sorcerer. He has matter and energy manipulation, can bring himself back from the dead, shapeshifting, healing, telekinesis, teleportation, the works. As an Omega-Class Sorcerer, Omicron's magical potential rivals that of some lower gods like Zeus, Odin and Ra. Boomstick: Hold on, lower gods? Aren't they the rulers of their pantheons? Blood: Rule number one, only God is God. Boomstick: Oh. Anyway, Omicron can also turn into this snake monster called Uranus, which can obliterate the universe! Wiz: Sure. Also, Omicron is 65,000,000 years old and hyperintelligent. He knows more about the universe than some gods and has even been stated to surpass many of them in raw power and intellect. Boomstick: Hold on! If Omicron's that powerful, than how does anyone... ever beat him? Blood: His weaknesses, of course. Omicron has a god complex and deliberately goes easy on his opponents. He also does not have a natrual khealing factor and can die if his heart is destroyed. Wiz: He's not invincible, but he's close. Earth and existence tremble before the power of Omicron. Omircon kicks Charlotte into a building before she crashes on the pavement. Before her eyes close, she sees Omicron's feet. Pre-Death Battle (Set) Death Battle Explanation and Verdict Next Time, on Death Battle... Previously, on Death Battle... Trivia: Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Necromercer Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Cryptid Themed DEATH BATTLES Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers